


Begging You To Stay

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: Song Tales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Shush I like doing song fics okay), F/M, Flowerfell, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song fic based off Leaving by Koda, set at the end of Overgrowth by leviticusarts. Credit to siviosanei for the Flowerfell AU. I'd advise you to read Overgrowth first before reading this, seriously, it'll a) make more sense and b) hurt more :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Begging You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based off Leaving by Koda, set at the end of Overgrowth by leviticusarts. Credit to siviosanei for the Flowerfell AU. I'd advise you to read Overgrowth first before reading this, seriously, it'll a) make more sense and b) hurt more :)

Ever since he'd turned on his own to help them, he'd only wanted to make them happy.

_whatever pleases you, don't stop, don't stop_

‘Out', they were determined to get themselves ‘out'. Or so he'd thought. Turns out, they'd wanted to get everyone else ‘out'.

___ don't be afraid to leave or stick around _

He knew, he knew that he should respect their wishes, but....

___ won't you stick around?_

He couldn't help but be selfish, it was in his nature.

___ you are loved,_

It wasn't in his nature to protect - to love - a human. Yet here he was.

___ won't you stick around?_

But they weren't. They weren't here with him. Not really.

___ i don't want to leave,_

If he'd had his way, he would have just stayed underground with them, forever.

___ i just want to run nonstop,_

He wouldn't have cared that they'd always be on the run. He'd do that. For them.

___ i will suffer now,_

And instead, this is what he was left with. With a half life full of hate and sorrow and loss.

___ won't you stick around?_

He knew it was pointless now.

___ the story goes,_

The flower told him to move on, the flower that had been there from the start.

___ you're leaving me behind,_

But their flowers made him stay, the flowers that had been their end.

___ and i will stop to say goodbye,_

So now he rested besides their final resting place.

___ before you and i collapse_

Cried and sobbed and heaved besides their final resting place.

___ and i will stop leading you on_

Still he beg them to return. Still he told them to stop.

___ you're leaving me behind,_

Because that was all he knew. They were all he knew now.

___ i know it's sudden,_

So without them… What did he have left?

___ i could look you in the eyes,_

When they'd asked him to do the unthinkable.

___a__ nd beg of you to stay,_

He'd wanted to say so much more. 

___ but the story starts, _

He'd wanted to do so much more.

___ when you leave this place,_

But it wouldn't be fair on the rest of them.

___ and i'm begging you to stay,_

That's what he'd thought back then. Now he knew he'd give anything to bring them back.

___ i'm begging you to stay_

The surface wasn't worth his sweetheart.


End file.
